1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus capable of effectively ascertaining whether a defect has been made during the manufacturing process, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are display apparatuses that include pixels each including an organic light-emitting device. A typical organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode, a counter electrode that is opposite to the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer that is interposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and includes at least an emission layer.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses include pixel circuits for controlling the emission from the organic light-emitting device for each pixel. An electrical signal that is previously set is applied to the pixel circuits at a timing that is previously set. To this end, electrical lines extending into the display region from the outside are provided.
However, for a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus, it is difficult to effectively ascertain during the manufacturing process whether the lines have a defect. That is, for a conventional organic light-emitting display apparatus, even when a certain line is defectively short-circuited or disconnected, the manufacturing process is typically continued because the short-circuiting or disconnection of the line is rarely detected in the middle of the process, which would likely result in the belated detection of the defects after the manufacturing of the product is completed.